random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PixelMiette/Pixel Gets Irrationally Angry About Anime People - The Blog
yeah lol inspired by kona's hot and sexy riffing on this meme i know next to nothing about the anime featured here so sorry if i get anything wrong BEGIN HELL. "Another meme I've done, this time with (some guy)'s 10 Most Hated Characters, featuring female anime characters I really REALLY hate. WARRNING: If you love these characters, beware, flames ahead!" #Instead of "flames ahead!11!! UwU" why not just say "I respect your opinion"? #Warning doesn't have two R's, you dingus. ---- "10: Ume Shiraume (Ben-To) - All this b**ch ever does is beat up a poor guy for little to no reason and tries to force a yaoi-loving girl to be hers. She's a Karma Houdini too. However, she's high on the list because she's actually meant to be hated for her actions, not like the other females on the list who are not only supposed to be the good guys, or girls, but your supposed to cheer them on when ever they beat up a male character." #I'm kin with the way you censor "bitch" #Don't ALL the girls on here beat up dudes? #"Yaoi-loving girl" she must be a fujoshi then lol #You're* ---- 9: Motoko Aoyama (Love Hina) - A so-called honorable warrior who does nothing but hate men for stupid reasons and attacks Keitaro for no reason. She's also high on the list cause she at least get's better in the manga (But NOT in the anime.) #"So-called" Maybe she actually deserves her title, I don't know. #"Hate men for stupid reasons" Who is this, Tenko Chabashira? *laughter turns into disgusting sobs* ---- 8: Sakura Haruno (Naruto) - A stupid pink-haired b**ch who treats Naruto like s**t even though he loves her and crushes on Sauske even though he hates her, she almost gets better in Shippuden, but quickly snaps back to her usless, b**chy self. Hinata is way better then her. #SAUSKE. #Oh god oh fuck I can't believe Sakura would ever treat Naruto like shit oh my fuck this can't be happening I'm crying and shaking and pissing this is so distressing Alexa play Africa by Toto #Than* ---- 7: Akane Tendo (Ranma 1/2) - A violent, short-tempered b**ch who get's angry at the drop of a hat, Ranma should dump her and find someone better. #Didn't Kona say Akane's violent actions are played for laughs? ---- 6: Doroko Mitsukai (Bludgeoning Angel Doroko-Chan) - Violent, psychotic and just plan horrible Karma Houdini angel who kills Sakura just because she can. Plus Stockholm Syndrome 'causes Sakura to fall in love with her. She is no angel folks. Her younger sister is much better. #No wonder she's violent and psychotic, the name of the anime she's from is LITERALLY "BLUDGEONING ANGEL DOKURO-CHAN!" #Explain how her younger sister is better. ---- 5: Chitoge Kirisaki (Nisekoi) - G*d, I hate this b**ch, all she ever does is get angry and beat up Raku for no reason, like for example, in the beach episode, Marika teases Raku into rubbing suntan lotion on her, then teases him some more by rubbing her boobs on him. Not only does Raku refuse to rub lotion on her, but he get uncomfortable when she rubs her boobs on him, and yet, Chitoge ASSUMES Raku is being a pervert and punches him. Yeah, if I were Raku, I'd dump this blonde b**ch and get together with Onodera. BTW, I am aware she got "character development" by Chapter 199 in the manga, BUT I DON'T CARE!!! I still HATE this f**kin' gorilla b**ch! Worse, she and Raku get married at the end *coughStockholmSyndromecough* , which means she gets to abuse Raku for all eternity (and they're son is going to make the same mistake his father made and marry an abusive tsundere female like Chitoge) . What a Karma Houdini! #Did you just censor "God"? Pathetic. #"Fuckin' gorilla bitch!" Nice Gorillaz reference. #SAY "KARMA HOUDINI" ONE MORE TIME. I DARE YOU. ---- 4: Every Female Character in This Anime Except Miharu Shimizu (Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts) - Minami is a cruel b**ch, Mizuki is psychotic, Shouko is a domestic abuser and Aiko is sadistic and evil. Plus they're all Karma Houdinis. Miharu, of all people, is way more tolerable than these other b**ches. #I don't know a lot about Baka and Test, but I do know that the reason why Mizuki is so "psychotic" is because she is a YANDERE, and YANDERES are not mentally stable. #B**CHES B**CHES B**CHES! ---- 3: Naru Narusegawa (Love Hina) Why? Just why, does this b**ch exist?! All she ever does is punch Keitaro and call him a pervert for no reason at all, not to mention she pushes Shinobu around like a slave and treats her family like s**t even though they love her. Not to mention she's a total Karma Houdini and Keitaro marries her at the end of the manga (again thank you Stockholm Syndrome), which means the poor guy is gonna spend eternity as a punching bag to his wife. Keitaro, please dump this b**ch and get with someone better, like Mutsumi. #She exists because she does. #SAY "KARMA HOUDINI" ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL BLOW YOUR FACE OFF. #You know Keitaro isn't real and he can't hear OR listen to your "advice", right? Just thought I'd ask~ :) ---- 2: Kirie Kojima (Girls Bravo) - I! F***ING! HATE! THIS! B**CH!!! The only thing she does in this anime is beat up her, so-called, best friend and never listens to him when he tries to explain his actions. Not to mention it's her fault that Yukinari is afraid of girls in the first place. Now I am aware that she becomes nicer in the 2nd season of the anime, but that does not, repeat, NOT forgive her actions toward Yukinari in the 1st season. Fukuyama may be a pervert, but he's way better than this psycho b**ch any day. #Lol I can't be bothered to do the honorable mentions kek ---- 1: Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere (The Familiar of Zero) - OH. MY. F**KING. G*D. Where do I begin?! She kidnaps a poor guy through a magic spell, makes him her slave, treats him like an animal, forces him to sleep on the ground, never gives him food, beats him to bloody pulp over little mishaps, acts like a total b**ch to everyone she meets, loses her temper at the drop of a hat... and in the end, she never gets called out or punished for her actions, winds up getting married to the same guy she beats up and becomes ruler of the kingdom, making her the biggest Karma Houdini in anime/manga history. Yeah, I'll bet the kingdom falls in just three days. This b**ch is so horrible, she makes the other girls on this list look like shrinking violets. Oh, and her English voice actress is the same one who voiced Shantae. (I have nothing against Cristina Vee, but why did she agree to voice this b**ch?! Just why?!) BTW, I also hate the male character, Saito for his extreme stupidity, but that doesn't excuse Louise into beating him to a bloody pulp over and over again. ' ''''' #Real shit bro what did Louise ever do to you #Stop censoring "God" it makes you look like a pussy #You know not every character is gonna be happy, positive, happy go lucky gremlin girls, right? Some characters are gonna be jerks, dude. Get used to it. #She agreed to because she did. You didn't have a say in it my good dudebro :) ---- anyway yeah thats it. in conclusion, fuck anime. *does the floss* Category:Blog posts